


favorite record

by Melipedia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 13 songs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, some malec moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per quanto si possa amare il silenzio niente ti riempirà mai come la musica. Tredici canzoni per percorrere vari momenti della storia di Alec con Magnus. Tredici canzoni per accompagnarvi in questo piccolo viaggio alla scoperta di piccoli momenti e prime volte.<br/>"Alec aveva iniziato ad amare la musica da quando aveva conosciuto Magnus e non credeva che senza entrambi sarebbe stato mai più stata la stessa cosa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	favorite record

**Author's Note:**

> postata originariamente su efp

_The black magic of mulholland drive_  
swimming pools under desert skies  
drinking white wine in the blushing light  
Just another LA devotee  
(LA Devotee – Panic! At the disco)  
  
Ad Alec la musica troppo alta, la confusione, i corpi ammassati sulla pista da ballo che si scontrano fra loro mentre cercano di muoversi a ritmo, non erano mai piaciuti. Tutte le volte che era stato trascinato in una discoteca dai suoi fratelli si era sentito fuori luogo, claustrofobico, sempre sul punto di vomitare. Alec non aveva mai avuto bisogno di riempire il silenzio con la musica perché il silenzio era suo amico. Una rassicurante amica dopo il caos della battaglia.  
  
_Time can never break your heart_  
But it’ll take the pain away  
Right now our future’s certain  
I won’t let it fade away  
Golden days, golden days  
(Golden days - Panic! At the disco)  
  
Ma Magnus non gli aveva mai fatto provare quella sensazione di oppressione. Magnus con i suoi continui party, la musica troppo alta, il pavimento del loft che s’intravedeva appena fra tutte quelle persone ammassate nel salone ampio, ma non abbastanza, i glitter sparsi ovunque e le luci magiche che davano alla testa. Non era mai stato troppo questo per Alec se Magnus era lì accanto a lui, gli teneva una mano su un fianco o lo faceva volteggiare in una buffa piroetta cercando di andare a tempo di musica, ma finendo solo per ridere uno sulla spalla del altro, forse troppo alticci.  
Quelli erano sicuramente i giorni migliori della sua vita.  
  
_Yeah and i hope_  
I hope that you will find you way  
Yeah and i hope  
I hope there will be better days  
(Stay- Elisa)  
  
Anche solo loro due, un bicchiere con un cocktail blu e rosso dalla dubbia provenienza, una playlist di canzone a caso che avevano aggiunto nel tempo, Magnus che cantava a squarcia gola saltando sul divano con i capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi e Chairman miao che si ritirava indignato dopo che gli avevano accidentalmente pestato la coda.  
  
_At last_  
the skies above are blue   
My heart was wrapped up in clover   
The night I looked at you   
(At last- Etta James)  
  
Si sentiva così leggero mentre, dopo un pezzo movimentato, partiva qualcosa di più dolce. Magnus era in grado di ballare qualsiasi cosa, ma Alec preferiva un lento, prendere la mano dello stregone e tirarlo più vicino a se, poggiare la fronte contro la sua e semplicemente dondolare a tempo. Gli dava la sensazione che il tempo si dilatasse e che tutto fosse eterno, che loro sarebbero rimasti così abbracciati finché tutto il mondo si sarebbe spento. Ma poi la musica cambiava e lui non riusciva a non farsi coinvolgere dall’entusiasmo del altro.   
  
_You can be every little thing you want nobody to know_  
And you can try to drown out the street below  
And you can call it love  
If you want  
(Wilder mind- Mumford &Sons)  
  
E c’erano quelle canzoni che sembravano cucite sulla loro pelle anche se Alec non le aveva mai sentite prima. Magnus le sapeva quasi tutte a memoria e ogni tanto cantava qualche verso particolarmente significante guardandolo con quegli occhi da gatto fissi nei suo, facendogli tremare l'anima dell'emozione. Era stato in una di quelle sere che aveva capito di amarlo, mentre gli soffiava nel orecchio i versi del ennesima canzone che condividevano.  
  
_Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me_  
Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright  
Put your hands all over me please walk with me, walk with me now  
(Hands all over – Maroon5)  
  
Non sempre Alec era dell’umore per dimenarsi o era troppo stanco per alzarsi dal divano e se ne stava semplicemente lì a guardare il suo ragazzo ballare con il gatto. A volte gli era sembrato che anche quella piccola palla di pelo cantasse insieme al padrone. Ma c’erano delle canzoni che Magnus sapeva mandavano fuori di testa Alec quando le ballava. Il ritmo, le parole, i movimenti del corpo, gli facevano venir voglia che la musica non si fermasse mai, così da dargli quell’intraprendenza che di solito gli mancava e far scorrere le sue mani su tutto il corpo dello stregone. Ma a quel punto l’unica musica che sentiva erano gemiti e il rumore della pelle che si scontra con altra pelle.  
  
_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little  
(Six degrees of separation – The Script)  
  
Alec aveva iniziato a sentire la musica anche quando era solo e a volte non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime, nascosto nella sua stanza dell’istituto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Magnus e a quanto la sua mancanza gli facesse male. C'erano centinaia di messaggi con pezzi delle loro canzoni che avrebbe voluto inviargli, ma a lui facevano così male che le cancellava e lanciava via il telefono. L’aveva già ferito abbastanza, la musica sarebbe stata la sua punizione.  
  
_And I’d give up forever to touch you_  
‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow                 
You’re the closest to heaven _that I’ll ever be_  
And I don’t _want to go home right now_  
(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)  
  
Ma anche nei momenti più bui la musica non era mai stata una punizione quanto una confortante amica. Ricordava perfettamente le note di una canzone che accompagnavano quel bacio che aveva dato a Magnus davanti a tutta Idris e ogni volta che la sentiva non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Un ricordo che spuntava come una margherita in un mare di neve fredda e dolorosa.  
  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
I want to _recognize_ _your beauty's not just a mask_  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
(Undisclosed desire – Muse)  
  
Era come se la musica non si fosse mai fermata da quando aveva conosciuto Magnus, come su tutto avesse improvvisamente acquistato nuovi suoni e colori. Non riusciva a ricordare un solo loro momento importante senza il suo sottofondo musicale, come fossero in un telefilm.   
  
_Burn everything you love_  
Then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back the monster that you see  
My songs know what you did in the dark  
_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
light em up up up, I'm on fire  
(My song know what you did in the dark – Fall out boy)  
  
Il primo bacio era stato un esplosione, una melodia che cresce piano piano e all'improvviso scoppia e il suono ti avvolge completamente e inaspettatamente  tanto da non accorgerti che fosse già finito, da farti venire la voglia di premere replay e farlo ancora e ancora finché non rimani senza fiato.  
  
_I wanna_ _sleep_ _next to you_  
But that’s all i wanna do right now  
so come over now and talk me down  
(Talk me down – Troye Sivan)  
  
Era una musica un po’ triste ma piacevole da sentire quella che accompagnò la loro prima volta. Era così stanco e si sentiva l’acqua fin dentro le ossa. Magnus non era messo meglio di lui, la magia quasi prosciugata e le gambe molli. Come erano arrivati a casa del sommo stregone di Brooklyn era un po’ confuso. Ricordava di aver detto alla madre che Magnus era troppo stremato per riuscire a farcela da solo e lui era in debito con lui per averlo salvato dall’annegare e che poi era riuscito a caricarli su un taxi, ma non ricordava la corsa. Aveva portato Magnus dentro casa praticamente in braccio, il quale aveva usato gli ultimi residui di magia per aprire la porta e riempire la vasca di acqua calda.  
-Puzzo come un maride spiaggiato, anzi puzziamo. E poi mi sono colati tutti i glitter! La mia faccia deve essere uno schifo, non guardarmi Alexander!-  
-Penso che se entrassi in quella vasca potrei addormentarmi li-  
-Primo, ci sarò io a tenerti sveglio- gli fece un occhiolino mentre faceva sparire via il cappotto appesantito dall’acqua – e secondo dovrai lavarti per forza perché non ti infilerai nel mio letto così e non dire che dormirai sul divano-  
E naturalmente Alec era arrossito, ma non aveva replicato se non iniziando a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Era stato strano in modo piacevole. Non aveva mai pensato che fare il bagno con qualcuno potesse essere così. Aveva sognato momenti di passione irrefrenata sotto la doccia con Jace dopo un allenamento e, non diverse, erano le fantasie che comprendevano Magnus, ma quello era stato solo un pigro lavarsi a vicenda lo sporco del lago inquinato dalla città, come pigri erano i baci che ogni tanto si erano scambiati e le carezze di Magnus sulla sua gamba mentre lo teneva contro il suo petto. Non si era mai sentito così a casa come in quella vasca con l’acqua ormai fredda e un vinile di altri tempi che suonava dal salone.  
Si era risvegliato qualche ora più tardi, il sole che iniziava a fare capolino fra le tende pesanti e colorate della camera da letto, l’asciugamano che la sera prima si era stretto in vita finito chi sa dove sul pavimento e le lenzuola scure a coprirlo parzialmente. La stessa musica di quando si era addormentato che risuonava per tutto l’appartamento. Magnus accanto a lui sembrava dormire ancora, ma l’aveva visto già altre volte starsene semplicemente li ad occhi chiusi perso in chissà quale ricordo. Non ci pensò molto, si abbandonò all'istinto e rotolò su un fianco cingendoli i fianchi con un braccio, seppellendo il viso nel incavo del suo collo. Poteva sentire il sorriso di Magnus allargarsi sul suo volto mentre intrecciava una mano nelle sue ciocche corvine in una dolce carezza e questo gli diede il coraggio di lasciare prima dei dolci e poi più languidi baci sul collo dello stregone. Erano finiti a baciarsi piano, senza fiato, poi più selvaggiamente, esplorando ogni angolo delle loro bocche, mordendosi e a volte ridendo. Le mani iniziarono a scoprire il corpo del altro in un modo più intimo della sera precedente, con un’urgenza nel sentirsi vicini, sempre di più, sempre più a fondo che contrastava con la musica di sottofondo, dimenticata per una melodia che risuonava solo fra di loro.  
  
_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
(All of me- John _Legend_ _)_  
  
Alec si sentiva impacciato, voleva di più e non sapeva come o se chiedere, voleva dare di più, ma era troppo spaventato per provare e Magnus non lo stava aiutando per niente. Lo sentiva ovunque, la sua lingua che segnava il contorno delle sue labbra, una mano fra i suo capelli e l'altra unita la sua a pompare le loro erezioni insieme. E quando gemeva il suo nome? Alec credeva di poter venire solo sentendo Magnus pronunciare il suo nome, riempiendo ogni lettera di un desiderio incontrollato.  
La bocca di Magnus si era allontanata dalla sua e scendeva, scendeva, fino a sentire il suo respiro che si infrangeva contro la propria erezione. Sarebbe morto li, aveva deciso, perché la bocca di Magnus che lo inghiottiva quasi completamente era sul serio troppo e pensò di esserlo sul serio (morto) quando la sua lingua seguì tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione fino alla punta, facendolo venire senza potersi trattenere oltre. Aveva il respiro pesante e la testa vuota, sentiva l’erezione di Magnus strusciarci piano contro il suo fianco mentre gli lasciava dei delicati baci sul volto, così in contrasto con le emozioni che si sentiva esplodere dentro.  
\- Alexander -  
-Dammi un attimo … solo un attimo-  
-Non devi fare niente se non vuoi, posso pensarci da solo se-  
-No- si girò fino a quasi sdraiarsi sopra di lui e imprigionandolo fra le sue braccia – ti voglio, ti voglio così tanto che penso che potrei esplodere-  
-Si dice venire fiorellino, non esplodere-  
Alec ridacchiò prima di baciargli via quel ghigno da Stregatto dal volto, strusciandosi contro di lui, già quasi nuovamente eccitato  
-Ti voglio Magnus,  ti voglio così tanto che il mio cervello potrebbe esplodere se non mi fai venire di nuovo e di nuovo e poi ancora. Ti voglio e mi fido di te-  
-Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto del mio pudico e innocente Alexander?-  
Risero e si baciarono a lungo, mentre Magnus preparava Alec con le proprie dita e un pizzico di magia. Vennero entrambi un'altra volta solo toccandosi e baciandosi prima che fossero pronti entrambi.  
  
_you where the song stuck in my head_  
every song that _I've_ _ever loved_  
played _again_ _and again and again_  
(Favorite record- Fall out boy)  
  
Ci fu un momento, quando l’erezione di Magnus iniziò a farsi strada in lui, in cui Alec smise di percepire tutto quello che lo circondava e sentì chiaramente la musica suonare con energia, i bassi e la batteria che gli facevano palpitare il cuore freneticamente e poi fu di nuovo tutto Magnus. Magnus che spingeva in lui lentamente, fermandosi per farlo abituare. Magnus che lo baciava, che gemeva il suo nome. I capelli di Magnus fra le sue dita, che tirava fra un sospiro e un gemito profondo. Le mani di Magnus sulla sua erezione, dura e fremente. Magnus che si spingeva in lui con più decisione, ma che si mordeva le labbra per mantenere il controllo per non fargli male. Magnus che gli mordeva una spalla, lasciandogli un segno, mentre veniva e continuava a toccarlo finché anche lui non venne.  
Alec aveva iniziato ad amare la musica da quando aveva conosciuto Magnus e non credeva che senza entrambi sarebbe stato mai più stata la stessa cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Alcune domande che potrebbero sorgere :  
> Le canzoni sono casuali e non, alcune le ho riportate semplicemente perchè le stavo sentendo in quel momento (vedi p!atd e Fob) altre perchè il testo mi ispirava malec   
> L'ambientazione è per lo più nel libro, ma non chiedetemi di precisare perchè ho letto tutta la saga di tmi in due settimene ed è come un unico libro. La prima volta lho pensata dopo che sconfiggono (?) Valentine sulla barca. Il resto sparso in giro nel tutto.  
> Non sono abituata a scrivere scene hot perchè ho sempre paura che siano così scontate e non esprimano niente.


End file.
